DUELS of AKATSUKI
by Asatsuyu AH
Summary: sesama anggota Akatsuki perang tuh ... Chap 3 update, Deidara vs Sasori, duo seniman yang gak bakal bisa bersatu motto / Sasori ngamuk, Deidara kabur, Tobi bikin ulah / boneka Sasori rusak gara-gara Deidara. Apa jadinya?
1. Chapter 1

Yak, Yura balik lagi buat nge bikin fanfic baru lagi. Hahhhhahha, padahal fanfic laen masih nongkrong setia nunggu di apdet. Sabar yak para reader, repiew, maupun silent reader yang gag sempat nge review (?)... ntar kalo udah setaun baru Yura lanjutin lagi, kyahhahha *digiles*. Eh, ngomong-ngomong ini first fanfic pertamaku tentang Naruto di genre HUMOR loh! Sebenernya sih lebih tertarik sama romance. Tapi yah, karena udah sifat Yura yang agak-agak eror setress gitu ya jadinya Yura nyasar ke genre ini, huahhahhahha *ditendang sama readers*.

Naruto : Heh! Kok gue gak ada di ceritanya? Gue kan tokoh utama bego!

Author : biarin gue yang nentuin dong. Gue kan yang nulis. Udah sono, main lagi sama Sai de ka ka di lapangan! *tereak pake toa*

Naruto : Ogah!

Author : GRR ... ada SAKURA tauk!

Naruto : Whaat? SAKURAA~~! *ngacir ke lapangan*

Sasuke : Gue kok juga ga ada sih? Kau buat fanfic ini jadi apa, hah? *nodong katana*

Author : Ya iyalah, gue kan bikin fanfic-nya gag meduliin tokoh utama kek, tokoh sampingan kek, tokoh protagonis kek, tokoh antagonis kek, to ...

Sasuke : SETOP! Gue bukan kakek-kakek! Udah sono! Cepetan mulainya daripada lu dibakar sama readers!

Author : Hah? Apa alasannya? *pura-pura bego*

Sasuke : Tau ah! *ngelempar kursi bareng si author yang lagi duduk buat bikin fanfic-nya*

Author : HUWAA! SASUKE KEJAAAMMM ...

* * *

DUELS OF AKATSUKI

Chapter 1 (TOBI vs PEIN)

Pair : Author gag mesum! Jadinya gag ada pair-pairan *digampar para readers*. Yah, otak lemon doank isinya -_- *dibakar hidup-hidup*

Warning Inside : Typo, OOC, agak aneh-aneh setress, gak ngurus EYD, dan nge flame boleh asal bukan pair (readers : cyaah, gimana mau nge flame pair, si authornya aja ga pake pair-pair'an .. ckckck).

Recommended : Segalon air buat jaga-jaga kalo ada yang pingsan (?).

* * *

Di sebuah rumah megah yang sudah terlihat tua, hiduplah sekelompok ninja berbakat (dari hongkong) yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah yang cukup luas, dalam kurung sudah diporak-porandakan oleh sang Leader dan sang autis berlebihan. Yah, karena pertarungan mereka tadi berangsur pada pertengkaran para teman-temannya yang saling mendukung jagoannya masing-masing. Pandangan mereka sudah lumayan kendur dengan arti –ogah ngelemparin barang-barang dan akhirnya nanti bakal disiksa oleh Kakuzu- , yah, memang Kakuzu sempat ngoceh ria saat teman-temannya yang (sangat) brandalan telah melempar barang-barang elektronik sekedar mendukung jagoannya masing-masing.

"Hahahaha ... Leader, jangan coba-coba melawan Tobi!" kata salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang memakai topeng oranye. Suasana hening seketika.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang aku pedulikan adalah bagaimana cara mengalahkanmu, Anak Baek!" balas Pein sengit. Manusia di depannya yang memakai topeng oranye hanya tertawa lepas.

"Kau sudah tahu dari dulu bahwa melawanku adalah kesalahan terbesarmu, Leader!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli," balas Pein lagi.

Para anggota Akatsuki lainnya akhirnya hanya duduk-duduk males di sofa nungguin pertarungan dari Pein vs Tobi dengan mata mulai terpejam sambil menguap, setelah kecapaian membanting dan melempar barang-barang elektronik sehingga Kakuzu sempat mengamuk. Itachi sibuk nyisir rambut pake jemari, Konan sibuk melipat kertas origami, Hidan masih dengan ritual anehnya (yang sekarang sedang memakai bangkai tikus sebagai korbannya), Deidara udah ngiler, Zetsu masih setia melihat pertarungan sengit antara Pein dengan Tobi, Kakuzu sibuk menghitung anggaran yang dikeluarkan selama seminggu, Sasori sibuk mengerjakan PR akuitansi yang harus dikumpulkannya besok (sudah jelas bahwa Sasori melakukan kesalahan sehingga dia mendapat PR aneh dari guru killer). Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"Hoamm, sampe kapan kalian mau bertarung, hah?" tanya Hidan yang udah berdiri mau ke kamarnya. Kakuzu masih sibuk ngehitung anggaran belanja hari itu, sementara Konan dengan manisnya sudah berganti tugas -masih setia duduk di samping Deidara yang udah tidur dari tadi-, tetapi tetap dengan pekerjaan melipat origaminya.

"DIEM LU!" tereak Pein dan Tobi bersamaan, sampai membuat Hidan kalang kabut dan langsung terdiam tak berani menjawab.

Pein masih sibuk berpikir, bingung dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya setelah dia terdesak seperti berada di ujung jurang kematian yang di bawahnya sudah menunggu magma cair di neraka. Ooh, ckckck ...

"Gimana nih?" bisik Itachi ke Sasori. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu pasrah. "Aku serahkan semuanya pada Leader. Dia pasti bisa menghadapi Anak Baek semacam Tobi," jawabnya dengan penuh harap, disertai helaan napas dari semua anggota Akatsuki minus PeinTobi.

"Gue berani taruhan kalo si Pein mesti kalah!" sambut Zetsu hitam.

"Yah, sebenernya gue agak bimbang, tapi buat yang satu ini gue setuju dah sama lu," balas Zetsu putih pasrah.

"Ok, taruhan berapa nih?" tanya Hidan yang mulai ikut-ikutan. "Hoi, gue ikut!" tereak manusia bercadar yang lebih mencintai uang dibandingkan wanita, yap, dialah Kakuzu.

"Gue taruhan kalo Pein yang bakalan menang. Dia kan kuat!" kata Sasori membangga-banggakan si Leader mesum itu. "Gue setuju tuh un ..." dukung Deidara yang barusan bangun gara-gara denger Pein dan Tobi yang tereak tadi.

"Gue juga percaya kalo Pein yang bakal menang," dukung Konan. Yah, sudah diketahui apa alasannya kenapa dia memilih Pein.

"Yap, jadi gue yang milih Tobi. Loe pilih apa Dan?"

"Gue pilih Tobi aja deh."

"Gue juga."

"Gue juga."

Nah, sekarang yang memilih Pein adalah Sasori, Deidara, dan Konan. Sementara yang memilih Tobi adalah Hidan, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, dan Kisame.

"Berani berapa?" tantang Kakuzu.

"5000 yen dah ..." jawab Konan pasrah. Tumben dia baik mau memberikan 5000 yen. Hahahha ... "Ok!" sambut Kakuzu senang. _Akhirnya gue bisa dapet uang juga ... _batin Kakuzu disertai tawa laknat darinya.

Nah, sekarang yang dipertanyakan adalah, kenapa para anggota lain hanya bersikap acuh sementara percakapan antara sang Leader dan sang Autis itu terlihat sangat frontal?

Dua buah kubus kecil menggelinding ke tengah-tengah arena pertarungan. Dan kemudian berputar-putar lalu ...

"ARRRGHHH!" Pein mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan garang. "KENAPA HARUS SEPERTI INI?" dengan terpaksa, Pein maju 4 langkah. Tobi tersenyum licik sambil ngejilat lolipop-nya (?).

Dan ...

"YEE! Tobi menang lagi! Yee ... Sudah kubilang kan, Tobi itu bakalan menang walau pun sama Leader!" sorak Tobi begitu pion milik Pein berhenti tepat di atas gambar sebuah bangunan dengan tulisan 'Amerika Serikat'.

"YES! Gue menang taruhan. Hahahha ..." tawa Kakuzu, menyerobot uang yang lagi dipegang Konan dengan paksa, membuat satu-satunya gadis di kelompok Akatsuki itu kecewa berat dengan kekasihnya. Sasori menghela napas pelan. "Yah, sekarang gue tau sebabnya kenapa Tobi gak nolak ditantang main monopoli bareng Pein," ucap Sasori nafsu. Anggota lain yang mendukung Pein hanya menghela napas pasrah. "Mau gimana lagi un, Tobi udah menang un," sahut Deidara. Konan mengangguk penuh KEKECEWAAN.

"Leader janji kan mau beliin Tobi 10 karung lollipop? Janji kan? Janji kan? Tobi kan anak baik, Tobi itu anak baik," kata Tobi penuh keceriaan dengan autis yang berlebihan.

Pein terpaksa mengangguk dan segera menyerahkan 10 karung lollipop yang sengaja ia simpan dari dahulu sekedar untuk jaga-jaga (?). Konan menyerahkan 5000 yen ke Kakuzu de ka ka yang mendukung Tobi. Sasori dan Deidara beruntung karena mereka tidak taruhan apapun. Mereka hanya melihat ke arah dua temannya yang menjadi 'korban' pemerasan hak asasi manusia (?).

* * *

YAAAPPP~~!

Itulah chapter 1 dari DUELS of AKATSUKI ini, tentang TOBI vs PEIN. Ada yang mau request duel gak? Khusus Akatsuki lho! Yura bakalan nampung ide-ide kalian. Tenang aja, Yura bakalan munculin ide kalian di chapter berikutnya, walau harus menunggu dua atau tiga chapter karena gak semua ide bakalan Yura bikin setelah chapter ini … hehehe

R&R please ….

Silakan klik tombol di bawah ini untuk mereview atau sekedar memberi saran pada Yura yang termasuk baru 'pemula' ini ..

~REVIEW~

VVVVV

VVV

V


	2. Chapter 2

****Yaap, ini chapter kedua. Ya udah, langsung baca aja, ntar pengantarnya jadi panjang lebar. huwohoho .. *ngelirik ke arah Naruto de ka ka yang lagi main bola di lapangan

* * *

**DUELS OF AKATSUKI**

Chapter 2 (KAKUZU vs KISAME)

**Disclaimer** : (makasih buat BERLIAN CAHYADI yang udah ngingetin Yura buat nyungsepin Disclaimer, hehehe ^,^) NARUTO itu punya Om Masashi. Tapi AKATSUKI itu wajib buat Yura! *masang wajah innocent ~ditembak mati sama Om Masashi~*

**Warning Inside** : Typo (karena Yura gak nge-baca ulang chapter ini dengan alasan …. Yeah, you know, of course), OOC, gak sesuai EYD, agak-agak setress, humor garing, dan .. YURA MASIH **PEMULA** (catet di jidat masing-masing)

**Pair** : gak usah ditanya lagi, Yura gak mau pair-pairan. Huahahhaha …

**Recommended** : Pemukul baseball buat jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba kedua anggota Akatsuki di atas mengamuk pada anda.

**Summary** : sesama anggota Akatsuki perang tuh ... Chap 2 update, Kisame vs Kakuzu, si ganteng dari beda alam (?). Lagi duel buat nentuin siapa yang terganteng dari mereka berdua. Mimpi kali ya. *Iya, kayaknya ...*

**Rate** : K+ (dikarenakan si author gak ada pair-pairan. Paling cuma pasangan duelnya aja dan sekilas tentang Pein dan Konan. Whahhahhaha ...

**Note** : Yura cinta damai .. Yoo .

* * *

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"GAK! TAPI GUE!"

"GAK BISA! POKOKNYA GUE!"

"GUE YA GUE! GUE YANG .."

"Setop kalian berdua!" tereak Itachi garang. Tingkat interamentalnya sudah naik hingga tingkat dewa sehingga mangekyou saringgannya langsung aktif dan siap meluncurkan genjutsu.

"Yang paling ganteng itu …" Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kakuzu dan Kisame menunggu kalimat Itachi yang terpotong itu.

"Yang paling ganteng itu … GUE!" seru Itachi.

Sedetik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik,

Dan …

**Tratatrarattaratatarata** … Kakuzu meluncurkan ribuan tembakan dari senjata yang entah ia dapat darimana, sehingga Itachi, lelaki berparas tampan yang memiliki kerutan di wajahnya itu sibuk menangkis tembakan tersebut dengan shuriken yang entah juga dapat dari mana.

"Gua gak ngomong tentang lo!" tereak Kakuzu garang. Itachi tetap menangkis beribu-ribu tembakan yang diluncurkan oleh senjata Kakuzu.

**Di lain tempat …**

"Cebol Sialan! Cepat bodoh!" teriak Hiruma sambil menyiapkan bazooka-nya. Sena pun menambah kecepatannya. "I-Iya!" balas Sena singkat. Sena segera berlari secepat kilat.

"Haah, dimana senjata automatic rifles-ku?" gumamnya sambil menembak bazooka ke arah Sena. Sena berlari terbirit-birit lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika tembakan bazooka milik Hiruma nyaris menyentuh ujung rambut dari Sena.

**Di lain tempat …**

"TEME! Kau lihat sekarung shuriken yang kutaruh di bawah meja ini tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke bawah meja yang dimaksud olehnya. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak, tapi aku tahu siapa yang mengambilnya," balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

**Kembali lagi …**

DOR! DOR! Dua tembakan terakhirnya tepat mengenai pelindung kepala milik Itachi. "Fyuuh," lega Itachi.

"Dapet darimana sih itu senjata?" tanya Itachi miris.

"Dari Eyeshield 21. Gue nyuri senjatanya Hiruma biar Sena disiksa, huahahhaha," jawab Kakuzu dengan tawa laknatnya. "Eh, bai de wai (gogel trenslet lagi error, kamus udah dibakar sama Itachi), elu dapet darimana tuh shuriken?" Kakuzu balik nanya. Itachi tersenyum miris lagi seraya menjawab, "Dari Naruto. Untung gue cepet-cepet ngambil tuh shuriken. Kalo gak, dia musti udah bunuh diri pake sekarung shuriken gara-gara si Sakura nolak cintanya mentah-mentah, plus bogem andalan dari Sakura."

Kakuzu dan Kisame geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan Itachi yang kini tengah meratapi Naruto (?).

"Eh, gimana kalo kita ngada'in voting un, siapa yang paling cakep diantara kalian berdua un. Setuju kagak un?" tawar Deidara. Konan, Pein, Tobi (tumben dia kalem … *Tobi : kan elu yang nyuruh T.T*), Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, dan Hidan mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ok, gue terima voting ini. Tapi, bentar dulu ya," sahut Kisame sambil ngeluarin hp dari saku jubahnya (wuuiiih, Akatsuki udah gaul!). Terus mencet-mencet nomer yang entah itu nyambung kemana.

"Helow~ Enibodi dere?" tanya Kisame alay dengan sumringah keterlaluan.

"_Bzkjdlkdjlkzbvxxxbzzz kblkdjlaj;dlk,"_ terdengar suara dari seberang telepon dengan memakai bahasa aneh yang author sendiri tidak tahu artinya apa.

"Owh, tanks yu sooo much," balas Kisame. Kini dia asyik joget-joget gaje sama Tobi yang hyper aktifnya udah mulai kambuh lagi mulai saat ini. Kemudian terdengar suara telepon ditutup dan Kakuzu sudah mencium bau kecurigaan dan sekaligus firasat buruk.

"Gue curiga sama loe …" ucap Kakuzu. Kisame memasang wajah innocent. "HAHAHA! Ya iyalah! Gue kan minta sama para sodara-sodara gue buat milih gue yang jadi pemenang di voting ini, huahahhaha!" balas Kisame buka aib (?). Para anggota Akatsuki yang lain melirik ke arah Kakuzu yang kepalanya udah mendidih.

"Elu curang un!" teriak Kakuzu garang. Deidara melotot. "Itu gaya bicara gue un! Jangan ditiru, dong un. Gak gratis un!" seru Deidara gak terima. Kakuzu gentian melotot, bikin nyali Deidara ciut. "GAK GRATIS?"

-Kita skip bagian dimana Kakuzu menyiksa Deidara tanpa ampun-

3 jam kemudian …

"Wadaw," sungut Deidara ketika Konan tak sengaja menekan pipi Deidara terlalu keras.

"Aah, gomenasai, Dei-chan," mohon Konan, sekali lagi menekan pipi Deidara yang sudah lebam-lebam biru akibat .. yeah _you know what_ *ngelirik ke arah si setengah ikan ~Diplototi sama setengah ikan~*.

"Hei Setengah Ikan, setidaknya jangan berbuat aneh-aneh pada Dei-chan. Atau aku akan meminta Pein-sama untuk mengeluarkanmu dari Akatsuki," ancam Konan. Kisame malah makin melototin si Konan.

"GUE BUKAN SETENGAH IKAN!" teriak Kisame, yang suaranya sampe ke Sunagakure.

"Hei, Gaara, kau dengar suara serak-serak basah tadi tidak?" tanya Kankurou.

"Ya, aku dengar," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Konan datar.

"GUE IKAN!" teriak Kisame lagi.

GUBRAKK! JBUURR …~! (eeh?) ooh, itu mah suara si Tobi yang lagi nyemplung ke kolam renang ~.~

"Eh, salah. Maksudnya aku itu setengah hiu," ralat Kisame sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Kakuzu garuk-garuk kepala. "Ya udah lah. Lu curang, gue juga mau curang," kata Kakuzu penuh makna. Dia gentian mengeluarkan Samsung android dari saku jubah Akatsukinya (eh, emangnya bener-bener ada sakunya ya? Huahaha ..).

Tat tit tut … tttttuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutt

"Hellow …" sapa Kakuzu ramah.

"…."

"Kok cuman diem aja sih?" protes Kakuzu.

"….."

"Huuh! Kalian gak bisa dipercaya! Tapi aku tetap menyayangi kalian. Jadi, tolong dukung aku ya," ucap Kakuzu. Anggota Akatsuki lain udah masang kepala miring gak mudeng sama percakapan Kakuzu dengan seseorang, atau bahkan beberapa orang di seberang sono.

"Ya udah deh, aku tau kok kalian lagi dapet mood buruk buat ngeladeni telfon mendadak ini. Jadi, bye bye …" pamit Kakuzu sambil matiin telepon.

"Elu … telpon ama siapa?" tanya Kisame bingung. Kakuzu pasang seringai aneh. "Sama … pacar-pacarku," jawab Kakuzu tanpa dosa.

"WHAA? PACAR-PACARMU? EMANGNYA SIAPA?" tanya Kisame begitu mendengar kata-kata 'pacar-pacarku' dari mulut Kakuzu yang sekarang lagi pasang muka tak bersalah ditambah seringai aneh dari Kakuzu.

"Yaaa … duit-duitku," jawab Kakuzu.

Kisame menganga sampe-sampe dagunya nyentuh lantai saking syoknya dengan jawaban Kakuzu yang udah gila itu. Sementara yang lain … oh, jangan dipikirkan. Mereka kini sudah megap-megap gak karuan dengan busa keluar dari mulut. Ckckck, poor Akatsuki.

"Terus yang ngangkat teleponnya siapa?" tanya Tobi yang udah kembali dari renangnya. Dia satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang gak megap-megap minus Kisame-Kakuzu. Tobi pasang wajah bingung. "Senpai, ini semua kenapa?" tanya Tobi gak ngerti.

"Lagi ngadain kontes mati suri," jawab Kakuzu tanpa dosa. Tobi memiringkan kepalanya. "Loh, Senpai Kisame kenapa?" tanya Tobi khawatir.

"Lagi nyari laler buat ditelen," jawab Kakuzu lagi. Dan kali ini sukses bikin Kisame cepet-cepet nutup mulutnya yang udah menganga lebar. Padahal kalo Kisame gak nutup mulutnya, sedetik kemudian pasti udah ada laler yang masuk. Ckckck …

"Eh, Tobi, menurutmu siapa yang paling ganteng di sini?" tanya Kakuzu penuh harap. Tobi terlihat berpikir sambil ngetuk-ngetuk kepala pake palu.

"Err … siapa ya? Tobi bingung nih," kata Tobi, ganti garuk-garuk kepala.

"Udah lah, jawab jujur aja. Gue kan?" tanya Kakuzu sambil sedikit mengeluarkan narsisme dari sang mata duitan alias bendahara Akatsuki yang suka korupsi itu. Tobi tersenyum, Kakuzu sedikit lega.

"Waah, kalo Senpai sih emang ganteng!" seru Tobi. Kakuzu langsung menyeringai sementara Kisame langsung pingsan.

"Yeaaahh! Gue menang!" tereak Kakuzu, yang bikin seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang tadinya megap-megap sekarang jadi meninggal berjamaah #abaikan, mereka hanya pingsan sementara.

"EITS!" potong Tobi sebelum Kakuzu menjadi-jadi.

"Hehehe, iya. Senpai Kakuzu emang paling ganteng di antara semua perempuan," lanjut Tobi tanpa perasaan bersalah, dengan humor berlebihan yang ampuh membuat Kakuzu langsung tepar seketika.

"Jadi, gue yang menang nih?" tanya Kisame yang udah bangun (wuih, cepet amat). Tobi senyum lagi, tapi percuma lah, dia kan pake topeng lollipop.

"Hehehe, Senpai Kisame ganteng juga kok!" puji Tobi. Kisame jadi bangga.

"WUAHAHAHAH! GUE MENANG!" teriak Kisame dengan hyper aktif yang hampir menyaingi Tobi.

"Ha? Menang?" gumam Tobi. "Padahal kan Tobi mau bilang kalau Senpai Kisame itu paling ganteng dari semua ikan yang ada," lanjut Tobi dengan angkatan bahu. Lalu segera meninggalkan Kisame yang lagi jingkrak-jingkrak sambil tereak pake toa, bikin semua ninja langsung meninggal berjamaah karena mendengar suara Kisame yang bagaikan guntur di siang bolong.

* * *

Waaaapppphhh .. itulah chap kedua dari DUELS of AKATSUKI. Gomen ne apdet lama, soalnya Yura bingung mau bikin pasangan tarung yang mana. Jadi, Yura putusin buat bikin Kisame vs Kakuzu dulu. Kakkakkkak ... Padahal yang Sasori vs Deidara udah sampe setengah jadi, hohoho ... Oh ya, Yura bikin Polling lho! Nanti yang ngunjungi profil Yura jangan lupa buat di vote, hehehe. *narsisme berlebihan*

ok, yang mau request boleh kok.. hehehe

**BERLIAN CAHYADI** : Gomen ne, Yura lupa buat nyelesepin Disclaimer, saking senengnya bisa bikin fanfic baru, hehehhe *pasang wajah innocent*. Ini request mu udah Yura tanggapin nih di chap kedua. moga berkenan, hehehe ^^

**NgalorNgidol12** : Arigatou telah ngingetin Yura. Oh ya, gomen requestnya belum Yura tepati. hehehe ^^. Tapi udah setengah jadi kok ... ^^

**Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra** : Yap, kayaknya Yura mau bikin Itachi vs Konan nanti (soalnya Yura juga liat request Itachi vs Konan T.T). Kayaknya anggotanya itu sepuluh. Pein, Tobi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Konan, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, sama Flytrap kan? hehehe ...

**ayaaa** : salam kenal juga ^^ .. yap, ini chapter kedua. Tapi belum Deidara, hehehe *Yura jangan ditembak T-T*

**Cold Cuuts** : Kikikikkk ... tapi chap pertama itu Yura agak niru-niru para author yang juga bikin Pein vs Tobi T-T. Para readers yang merasa, tolong jangan marah ke Yura ya ... peace, Yura cinta damai .. oh ya, namamu bikin Yura inget sama Angry Bird Space loh, hehehehe

Yap, segitu dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya dan tetep review .. ^^ (wajib) *ditendang*


	3. Chapter 3

DEIDARA vs SASORI

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto! Tapi Akatsuki wajib buat Yura *masang wajah innocent ~ditembak mati sama om Masashi~*

Warning : Telah kita ketahui bahwa kedua anggota Akatsuki tersebut memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentang seni. Jadi, bila anda ingin selamat dari ledakan, jangan sekali-kali MENDUKUNG SASORI agar nyawa anda selamat. Dan bila anda ingin selamat dari perbudakan boneka, jangan sekali-kali MENDUKUNG DEIDARA agar anda tidak dijadikan sebagai boneka oleh Sasori. Tim medis yang diketuai oleh Sakura Haruno, menyarankan agar anda cepat-cepat _**get out**_ dari sini bila tidak ingin kedua hal tersebut terjadi pada anda, karena kami tidak akan bertanggung jawab sedikitpun bila anda menerima perlakuan tidak wajar dari Tuan Peledak dan Tuan Boneka. (Important point : sedikitpun)

Pair : Deidara and Sasori, bagusnya sih jadi crack pair, kikkiiki

Rate : K+

Note : Yura jangan dibawa-bawa ke dalam masalah, soalnya Yura gak tanggung jawab loo ... Gomennasai kalau update terlalu lama -_-"

* * *

"Haahh~~!" hela salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki. "Ada tomat gak sih?" tanyanya pada setiap makhluk hidup -yang kebetulan lagi ngumpul di ruang tengah- terkecuali untuk para semut dan nyamuk serta lalat yang beterbangan-. SEMUA makhluk hidup di sana menggeleng pelan, minus dirinya sendiri *keyword : SEMUA*. Deidara menatap Itachi. Itachi balik menatap Deidara penuh makna. Sekarang, kita lihat ekspresi Deidara yang udah pucat pasi.

"Ita senpai, jangan suruh Dei untuk beli tomat di Supermarket dong un. Kan, Dei capek," keluh Deidara yang merasa bahwa tatapan Itachi yang tadinya penuh makna sekarang berubah menjadi _Killing Intens_. "Duuh, gue mesti pergi ke Supermarket deh kalo gini caranya un," kesalnya -tanpa memerdulikan _deathglare_ dari Kakuzu-, sambil membanting benda yang tergeletak di samping kanannya ke lantai. Kebetulan dia memang sedang duduk di sofa.

BRAKK!

Suasana hening seketika …

Satu detik …

Dua detik …

Tiga detik …

Hanya ada tatapan tidak percaya dari sang empu benda tersebut.

Empat detik …

"!"

Semua mata tertuju pada anggota Akatsuki berambut merah berwajah babi (baca : _Babi_ _ faced_)yang kini berubah menjadi suram dengan _background_ neraka hendak melahap habis pelaku dari penghancuran boneka Barbie terbarunya. Deidara, nama dari seorang wanita dari klan blah blah blah *C4 Aktif* itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Dia bingung mau menjelaskan apa ke Sasori. Dan kemudian, Deidara harus mengakui bahwa _killing intens_ yang diluncurkan Sasori lebih kuat daripada _killing intens_ dari sang empu sharingan. Dan, pada kenyataannya, Sasori tidak mungkin percaya pada Deidara bila dia member alasan, '_Gomen ne_, Sasori. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah Barbie mu dan aku sangat menyesal.'

Percaya atau tidak, Sasori akan mengata…

"DEIDARA! CEPAT GANTI BARBIE-KU ATAU KAU AKAN KUJADIKAN SEBAGAI **GANTI**NYA!"

Deidara gugup setengah mati mendengar amarah dari Sasori yang abal dan memekikkan telinga hingga Deidara siap mati sekarang daripada harus mendengar suara itu selama setahun penuh.

Pein hanya menatap Deidara dengan pandangan memelas. "Ya ampun Deidara, tabahkan saja dirimu. Aku sudah tobat untuk tidak bertarung dengan Tobi …" ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang sedang asyik makan lollipop. Di sampingnya, masih ada 2 karung lollipop yang masih belum dimakan dari kemarin. Yap, Pein saja sampai tidak percaya bahwa Tobi 'mampu' menghabiskan 8 karung lollipop dalam waktu 1 hari sampai-sampai Author terpaksa geleng-geleng kepala membaca ceritanya sendiri. *Author : Bagi-bagi donk …* *Tobi : Beli aja sendiri :p*

Sementara Kisame dan Kakuzu menatap Deidara dengan miris. "Sabarlah, Deidara …" gumam mereka berdua, mengharap keselamatan dari Tuhan yang maha kuasa untuk sang wanita bernama Deidara *C4 aktif untuk kedua kalinya* yang sekarang lagi bersimpuh di hadapan Sasori, dengan _backsound_ lagu Indonesia Raya yang dinyanyikan oleh Pein beserta anggota lainnya minus DeidaraSasori.

"Jangan bernyanyi!" teriak Sasori. Lagu yang dilantunkan oleh para Anggota Akatsuki yang suaranya sama-sama cempreng itu pun berhenti mendadak, ketabrak badak, gara-gara massa mbludak, teriak sampe serak-serak, sampe-sampe dapet balasan bau ketiak (?). Ok, bisa dipastikan bahwa ruangan yang diterangi oleh satu lampu itu mendadak jadi gelap gara-gara aura suram dari Sasori, diiringi dengan _backsound_ Moonlight Sonata yang mengantarkan Deidara pada kematiannya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah disetel. YES, YOU _**DIE DEI**_! HUAHAHAHHA! (kok dari tadi _backsound_ terus ya?)

"KONAN! MATIKAN!" perintah Sasori, tak lepas dari aura kematian yang dipancarkan KE Deidara, yang udah gemetaran sambil nelen ludah. Dia sekarang tobat gak mau nelen paku payung lagi … (WTH?)

Konan pun langsung merebut hp milik Tobi dan langsung melemparnya ke sembarang tempat, sementara Tobi menganga lebar tidak percaya kalau I Pad yang tadi sempat digenggamnya kini tengah melayang … melayang menu … menuju …

JBURR~!

"TTTIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Oke, masalah belum kelar, sekarang udah ada masalah lagi antara Konan dengan Tobi. Tobi mendekat ke arah kolam renang berdiameter 100 cm itu dan mengambil I Pad tadi yang udah bobrok kemasukan aer. 100 cm? hehehe, Tobi kan pake kolam renang praktis dari bahan plastik. ~lirik ke arah Kakuzu yang pelit sangat untuk membuatkan kolam renang sungguhan~

"Tob, maafin gue ya. Gue gak sengaja. Gue khilaf deh .." ucap Konan penuh rasa bersalah. "Gak bisa. Konan-senpai harus ganti dong!" seru Tobi.

"Loh? Tobi kan anak baik. Masa gak mau maafin Konan-senpai sih?" isak Konan dengan imej kekanak-kanakan. Akhirnya, Tobi pun luluh juga. "Iya deh, Tobi kan anak baik. Jadi Konan-senpai Tobi maafin deh. Tapi jangan diulangin lagi ya."

Konan mengangguk dengan senyum. Yang Tobi sendiri tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah senyum licik kemenangan.

Ok, bek tu de Deidara-chaaan ..

"G-gomen, D-Dei a-akan me-mengganti-nya u-un …"

*Hinata : U-Untunglah, t-ttidak hh-hanya a-aku yang gg-ggaagap ddalam berbi-cara*

"_HAYA__KU_! CEPAT ATAU …"

"I-IYA SASORI-KUUNN!" Deidara buru-buru ngacir setelah Sasori memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jubah Akatsukinya. "Loh? Kenapa malah pergi? Gue kan mau dengerin lagu dari I Pad gue .. Ngapain Deidara lari-lari gaje kayak gitu?" tanya Sasori bingung dengan wajah _innocent_, kemudian mulai menyetel lagu dari I Pad-nya.

Ke sana kemari membawa alamat …

Klik

Iwak peyek, Iwak peyek …

Klik

Ke sana kemari membawa alamat …

Klik

Iwak peyek, Iwak peyek …

"SUMPAH! INI I-PAD GILA BENER! LAGUNYA CUMA DUA DOANK! MANA I PAD GUE?" tereak Sasori mencak-mencak.

"Loh, itu kan I Pad Tobi~," ujar Tobi yang langsung ngambil I Pad di tangan Sasori tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun.

"K-kalau i-itu punya To-Tobi, bb-bberaaarrti yyanngg tad-di di-dilempar samma Ko-Konnan itu I Pad … I Pad … Gua?" tanya Sasori memastikan dengan nada mengenaskan. Konan masang wajah ~gawat, gue harus cepet-cepet kabur~, sementara Tobi garuk-garuk kepala sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang tadinya emang udah miring duluan.

*Hinata : W-waah, t-ternyata Sa-Sasori-kun j-juga g-ggagap, h-hehehe.*

"GRAAAAAAHHHHHH! BBAKKKAAA!"

"Sasori-senpai gerah ya? Sini Tobi kipasin pake kipas ini," ucap Tobi, ngeluarin kipas gede yang entah di dapat dari mana. Sementara itu, di Sunagakure, seorang wanita berkucir empat mencak-mencak sambil ngamuk-ngamuk gara-gara benda kesayangannya udah lenyap dari tempatnya.

Sasori mendelik begitu Tobi mengayunkan kipas itu pada dirinya. "Tobi, jangaaaa~!"

WUSH!

* * *

Empat jam kemudian setelah markas Akatsuki rapi kembali ...

"Anjr*t, Tobi kambuh lagi! Awas kalo markas ini diberantakin lagi," rutuk Hidan penuh emosi. "Udahlah. Sabar aja, Dan. Lagian kita lebih berharap kalau Tobi kayak gitu daripada jadi M*dara ..." nasehat Zetsu putih, dengan menghilangkan huruf 'a' dari tempatnya. "Gak sabar gue kalau Tobi jadi Madara," kata Zetsu hitam.

"Ada yang bilang sesuatu?" tanya Tobi, mendekati aura suram.

"Gak kok, Tob. Kita cuman ngomong tentang darahnya Sasuke sama Itachi. Mereka berdua satu darah kan?" ralat Kakuzu, menenangkan keadaan. Zetsu putih sama Hidan bernapas lega begitu Tobi ambil langkah keluar markas. (Nah lho? Apa hubungannya kata 'Madara' dengan darah? maDARA, dan DARAh. Kikiki, author stress)

"Fyuuh, bisa gawat kalo dia berubah jadi M*dara ..." celetuk Itachi.

"Iya tuh. Kamu sih!" Zetsu putih menyalahkan Zetsu hitam. "Lho? Kok gue? Gue kan cuma bilang kalau gue gak sabar lihat Tobi jadi Ma ... mpphhh!" Zetsu hitam langsung disumpel mulutnya pake kain perca. Trus bareng-bareng dimasukin ke karung.

"Hei, ue ko' iut i eap ii?" protes Zetsu putih gak jelas. (baca : Hei, gue kok ikut disumpel sih?)

"Ga usah banyak ngomong lu Zet!" dengus Hidan.

"!"

"Mana Deidara?" tanya Sasori yang udah gak sabar. "Sabar Sas. Deidara mungkin lagi beli barbie-nya ..." nasehat Itachi. Tua-tua harus bisa nasehatin donk, hehehe *diamaterasu*

"HOEEY, _MINAA_~! Dei kembali un!" teriak Deidara yang udah nyampe di pintu. Di tangannya ada sebuah benda yang dinanti-nanti oleh Sasori. Mata Sasori langsung bling-bling begitu melihat apa yang dipegang Deidara. Sementara itu, hidung Deidara juga bling-bling akibat keringat yang terkena sinar matahari (?).

"Cepet, sini barbienya!" teriak Sasori. Deidara menyerahkan apa yang dimaksud 'barbie' oleh Sasori dari tangannya. Sasori langsung berbinar-binar melihat barbienya yang baru.

"Waah, bagus bangeet! Bisa gue jadiin koleksi nih ..." kilah Sasori bahagia.

"Hehehe, iya! Sekarang jangan bertengkar lagi ya," timpal Itachi. Sasori mengangguk mantap, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari barbie tersebut.

"Hah? Koleksi?" gumam Deidara gak ngerti.

"Deidara, elu dapet dari mana barbie ini?" tanya Sasori.

"Waah, kalo itu, biar Deidara cerita dari awal ya un!" respon Deidara. Sasori mengangguk mengiyakan. "Gini ceritanya un. Dei kan pergi dari markas akatsuki, terus ke pasar un. Tapi di sana Deidara malah dikejar-kejar satpam gara-gara dikira banci un. Habis itu, Dei pergi ke toko khusus barbie un, satu-satunya toko barbie di sekitar sini. Tapi ternyata tokonya tutup un," cerita Deidara.

"Terus barbie ini dapet dari mana?" tanya Sasori gak ngerti. Deidara tersenyum penuh arti. "Yaaa ... terpaksa dibuat pake tanah liat lah un."

"Wooaah, pantesan berat," respon Sasori dengan tampang tak bersalah. Lima detik kemudian ... "_Nani_?" tanya Sasori yang mulai sadar. Deidara masih tersenyum sampai ...

"Katsu."

DDUUAARRRR!

* * *

Gimana, _Minna_? Chapter ini rusak total kan? Yura gak bisa mikir lagi, udah _blank_ ini pikiran. Soalnya pikirannya udah konsentrasi ke ujian kenaikan kelas. Doakan Yura agar naik kelas dengan nilai yang memuaskan, ok? ok?

_Gomennasai_ kalau humornya kurang kerasa. Yura kan baru pemula *alasan*. Dan .. _gomen_ juga bagi para _readers_ yang _request_-nya belum Yura _publish_. Hehehe ... mungkin _chapter_ berikutnya. ^^

**Berlian Cahyadi : **hontou? Sumimasen ... kurang kerasa ya? hehehe ... ini chapter tentang Deidara vs Sasori dah update ^^

**Mint : **ok, siip! tunggu aja yaa ... chapter ini deidara vs sasori dulu ...

**Denisa Muthyaa : **arigatou gozaimashitaa *bungkuk-bungkuk*. untuk requestnya, Yura masih mikir-mikir gimana jalan ceritanya nanti, hehehe.

_Request_ lagi boleh kok ... ^^

Jaa~~


End file.
